Nuevo Semestre (versión 1)
by Metatron's Prophet
Summary: Tres personajes de la Clase son secuestrados por un ser de mayor dimensión después del primer episodio y enviados a Deep Space 9.


Capítulo 1

Tres individuos humanos, denominada Ram, Tanya, y en abril se ha enterado recientemente de que los extranjeros de todas las formas y tipos son reales. Su escuela, al parecer, es un foco de actividad extraterrestre. Por desgracia, parece que solamente atraen mala extranjeros. Como el Shadowkin; brutales guerreros que pueden esconderse en las sombras de sus enemigos. Antes de esta noche, los tres seres humanos y algunos amigos alienígenas logró enviar a la vuelta a sus Shadowkin recién conquistados homeworld y cortar su camino a la tierra. Así, temporalmente, y tenían una gran cantidad de ayuda de una antigua alien llamaron al médico. Él hizo la mayoría del trabajo.

Ahora, cada una de ellas estaba dirigida a casa para intentar dormir. Abril yacía en su lecho, mirando a las estrellas. Su corazón dolía, probablemente porque ella fue forzada a compartirlo con el rey de los Shadowkin. Sí, su corazón fases dentro y fuera del espacio y del tiempo, y mantenerlos vivos. Sin embargo, ella se está ajustando. Un día, ella tenía pensado para recuperarlo, permanentemente.

Abril se pregunta lo que ella y sus amigos tendrán que enfrentar en el futuro. Como quiera que sea, tiene previsto tomar en la cabeza. Entonces, justo cuando abril estaba a punto de dormirse, oyó un ruido. Es el sonido de la música de jazz, y que venía desde el otro lado de la puerta del dormitorio.

Su primer pensamiento fue, "¿Qué diablos?!" Entonces su puerta abierta y una luz azul llena la sala. Antes de Abril podría reaccionar, ella desapareció sin un trance.

En Ram's house, él estaba en el patio de su casa, tratando de utilizar su nueva prótesis a patear un balón de fútbol (o, como lo llaman los norteamericanos, una pelota de fútbol) correctamente. Él miró a su novia, Rachael morir esta noche. Su sangre se había cubierto su rostro. Eso era algo que nunca se olvida, y que ni siquiera fue el final de la noche de horrores. Él también tuvo su pierna cortada. Había recibido una nueva pierna protésica avanzada desde el médico. Sin embargo, su pierna nueva era mucho más difícil de usar, que era muy malo para un jugador de fútbol de estrellas, como la memoria Ram.

Justo después de que él pateó el balón por vigésima vez, oyó el sonido de un saxofón detrás de él. La Ram se volteó y de repente fue cegado por una luz azul brillante.

A Tanya, ella estaba despierta, sin ninguna idea de qué hacer. Ella había visto cosas esta noche que ella nunca pensó posible. Tanya no podía dormir porque su mente iba a todos los posibles peligros que podría enfrentar en el futuro. Literalmente con infinidad de posibilidades, Tanya necesario colocarlo o ir sin dormir. Como ella estaba pensando, un sonido de repente llenó su habitación. Fue la música de jazz, y era ruidoso.

Cuando se sentó en la cama, ella fue repentinamente cegado por una luz azul.

Ahora, tres de ellos eran inconscientes en lo que parecía una interminable-vacío blanco. Ante ellos estaba de pie un hombre vestido con un traje de seda azul-gris, pantalones, zapatos, pulido y había un palillo en su boca. Su piel era del mismo color como piedra de obsidiana, y sus ojos eran azul claro, y sus dientes eran blanco brillante. Junto a él había un saxofón. Este loco tenía un muy entretenido expresión en su rostro.

"Ahora, dónde enviarle mucho?" dijo con una voz muy musical. "En algún lugar que no sea aburrido. En algún lugar que encontrará aliados y enemigos y mantenerme entretenido".

De repente, un resplandeciente ventana circular apareció delante de él. A continuación, una imagen apareció en esa ventana de una jungla con lo que parecía gigante negro escarabajos pisoteando los árboles. El individuo dio una expresión de desaprobación, y la imagen cambia a otra cosa. La imagen cambió alrededor de una docena de veces más antes de que el hombre aprobada de lo que vio. Esta imagen fue aprobado de una estación espacial situada cerca de un poblado del planeta y un agujero de gusano.

"Esto lo hará muy bien." Dijo con una sonrisa.

En esa misma estación espacial, un hombre estaba cenando con su hijo. El nombre del hombre es Benjamin Sisko y él es el capitán del Espacio Profundo Nueve, la estación espacial ubicada cerca del túnel. Fue asignado a la estación por estelar hace unos meses, a fin de salvaguardar los intereses de una civilización cercana. Son conocidas como el Bajorans. Durante décadas, una raza alienígena llamada el Cardassians habían ocupado el planeta Bajor y despojado de sus recursos naturales. Afortunadamente, gracias al descubrimiento del agujero de gusano, el planeta está en camino de convertirse en un importante centro de comercio.

En primer lugar, Sisko no era demasiado feliz acerca de ser asignado allí. Sin embargo, ahora que estaba algo contenido allí. Sin embargo, no hay escasez de problemas en la estación. No Systems, Computer glitch, etc. No obstante, era un buen lugar, incluso con los problemas ocasionales.

Sisko había dicho a su hijo, Jake, para ir a la cama cuando sacudió toda la estación. Era prácticamente un terremoto, menos la tierra. Sisko presionado su comm distintivo.

"Sisko a OSP." dijo con autoridad. "Lo que acaba de suceder?"

La voz familiar de su amigo Dax respondió, "no estamos totalmente seguros, sir. Una anomalía ha aparecido cerca de la estación. Ha soltado alguna forma de energía que bombardearon a nosotros. Te sugeriría que llegar hasta aquí rápido."

"A mi manera". Sisko respondió.

Jake dijo a permanecer en sus cuarteles a menos que haya una emergencia que lo obligó a abandonar. Entonces, Sisko rápidamente se apresuró a la elevación más cercana. Como estaba en el ascensor, la estación sacudió una vez más. Por un breve momento, Sisko de recuerdos de el día en que su esposa, Jennifer murió. Sisko rápidamente esos recuerdos enterrados y se centró en la actualidad. El momento Sisko llegó en el puente de mando, él estaba encantado de encontrar ningún pánico oficiales. Sin embargo, había sirenas saliendo y casi todas las consolas fueron iluminando con señales de advertencia.

"Chief O'Brien, ¿qué está pasando?!" Sisko pregunta, como la estación sacudió una vez más.

"D.S.9 está siendo bombardeada con energía procedente de una anomalía no identificados." O'Brien contestada. "Nuestros escudos se mantiene, pero dudo que pueda tener mucho más."

"Dax, ha figurado nada acerca de este monstruo?" Sisko pregunta.

"No," respondió de Dax. "La firma de energía no está registrada en nuestra base de datos. Todo lo que puedo decirle es que es un edificio muy cerca de la estación."

"Así, somos básicamente y totalmente en la oscuridad en cuanto a lo que nos enfrentamos?!" Los principales Kira dice, su tono de frustración extrema.

En la pantalla grande en uno de los extremos del puente de mando, una imagen apareció. Esta imagen fue de una estructura cristalina con forma de árbol deshojado. La parte que hubiera sido las ramas había rayas blancas de luz rebosantes de ellos durante unos segundos y luego desaparece, seguido por otro estalló pocos segundos después. La parte que hubiera sido las raíces fueron compuestos de puro cristal azul. La parte que hubiera sido el tronco estaba hecha de alguna forma de metal plateado brillante. Era extraño, por decir lo menos. Según las lecturas que estaban recibiendo de él, hubo una acumulación masiva de energía en y alrededor de la anomalía. Estas lecturas sugiere algo muy, muy malo.

Existe una fuerte posibilidad de que aquello que estaba cerca de su estación iba a explotar.

"Señor, la energía es cada vez errático." dijo Dax. "Creo que toda la energía incorporada en el monstruo está a punto de ser liberado."

"Jefe, listo nuestros escudos." Sisko comanda.

O'Brien no respondió. Estaba demasiado centrado en la tarea. El ingeniero estaba utilizando cada onza de conocimientos que poseía, para asegurarse de que D.S.9 podría soportar la próxima explosión de energía. Él transfirió toda la energía de otros sistemas de estación a los escudos. Aún así, cuando él miraba a la energía que había construido, sintió un fuerte impulso de miedo. Para la estación y sus habitantes, que incluye a su esposa y su hija.

"Señor, yo estoy detectando un pico de energía masiva". Advirtió de Dax.

"Aquí viene!" Kira dice.

"Todos, prepararse para el impacto!" Sisko ordenó.

Cada oficial hizo como le dijeron, pero no había ningún impacto inmediato. De hecho, no tuvo ningún efecto en absoluto. Esperaron durante aproximadamente un minuto antes de mirar a ver qué había sucedido. O, más bien, lo que no ha sucedido.

"Increíble!" exclamó Dax cuando miró las lecturas en la pantalla. "Parece que en lugar de la explosión, el monstruo de implosión. Y el resultado parece ser…"

Dax cayó en silencio, lo que fue realmente aterrador. Ni siquiera sabía qué hacer Sisko. Dax repentinamente conmocionada en silencio nunca ha ocurrido antes. Lo ocurrido, debe haber sido absolutamente increíble. Cuando Sisko miraron las lecturas, él entendió rápidamente cómo alguien como Dax podría estar sorprendidos en silencio. Sisko pulsó un botón y miró la pantalla del puente de mando.

Un nuevo túnel había aparecido justo fuera de la estación.

"Cómo el Bloody Hell ¿es esto posible?!" exclamó O'Brien.

"No me pregunten." Gran Kira dice, apenas ocultando su propio asombro.

"Sir", dijo Dax. "Estoy detectando algo emerge del nuevo túnel.

Apenas unos segundos más tarde, una ráfaga de buque a través del túnel. El buque estaba en forma de cono con tres líneas negras rodeando su casco de plata lo contrario. El buque se trasladaron rápidamente hacia la estación. Este barco también envía una señal que overrided espacio profundo nueve sistemas de computación. Aparentemente, por lo que pudieran atracar con la estación espacial.

"Me gustaría ir a ver en ese barco si yo fuera tú." dijo una voz desconocida. "Sobre todo, lo que está dentro de él. O más bien, de la OMS."

Sisko trató de localizar el origen de la voz, pero no pudo. Algo estaba pasando. Mientras Sisko no entendía de qué se trataba, sabía que iba a ser problemático. Así, apretó su comm badge para comunicarse con Odón, su jefe de seguridad, quien se encontraba en el paseo marítimo.

"Sisko a Odón.", dijo. "Un buque desconocido ha acoplado con D.S.9. Reunirse conmigo en el compartimento de acoplamiento 5. Y traer Doctor Bashir. Pero, no abra la compuerta."

"Roger". Odón respondió.

Como Sisko hace su camino al ascensor, gran Kira le siguieron. En primer lugar, quería que ella permanezca en el puente de mando. Su respuesta fue la siguiente: "Señor, hay un nuevo túnel cerca no sólo esta estación, pero mi homeworld de Bajor. Quiero saber si hay algo peligroso llegando a través de ella."

"Bien, entonces, venga." Sisko dice.

Como lo hizo su manera a través de la promenade, fueron abordados por el Losferengi que ejecutó el bar local, Quark.

"Es cierto que hay un nuevo wormhole?!" Preguntó Quark. "Es cierto que un buque como ya salir?"

"No ahora Quark!" Sisko respondió como se apresuró a reunirse con odo.

"Hey, ahora." dijo Quark. "Sólo estoy pidiendo lo que todo el mundo va a pedir."

Antes de Sisko podía responder, llegaron a la bahía de atraque 5 y encontró la esclusa ya estaba abierto. Vio Odo pie fuera esperando por él. Es fácil reconocer Odo debido a su no muy características completamente formado. Su rostro es extrañamente liso, como es su pelo que es blanco.

"Odo, pensé que ordenó esta esclusa permanecen cerrados hasta que llegué." Sisko comentó.

"Nuestros sistemas parecen haber sido hackeado, señor." respondió Odo. "Se abrió por su propia cuenta."

"¿Dónde está el Doctor Bashir?" Sisko pregunta.

"Él ha detectado signos de vida allí e insistió en entrar para verificar". Odo contestada. "Fui con él, para asegurarse de que es seguro. Una vez que yo era cierto, volví a esperar para usted. También, señor Presidente, hay tres personas a bordo. Todos los inconscientes y el buque estaba en piloto automático."

"Has identificado qué especies son estas personas?" preguntó Kira principales.

"Eso es algo de lo más peculiar." Odo dice. "Son todos los seres humanos."

"¿Está seguro?" preguntó Kira principales.

"Doctor Bashir ciertamente parece pensar así." respondió Odo. "Él ha pedido más personal para ayudar a moverlos a Enfermería."

"Bueno." Sisko dice. "Quiero saber el momento en que se despiertan. Mientras tanto, quiero Dax y O'Brien examinar cada pulgada de este barco y analizar completamente sus sistemas informáticos."

"Entendido." Odón respondió, como dejó de Quark, que trataba de infiltrarse en el barco mientras hablaban.

"Qué crees que estás haciendo?" preguntó Odo con un suspiro.

"Oh, yo era simplemente ir a ver si el Doctor Bashir necesita cualquier ayuda." Quark respondió, de manera poco convincente.

"Y, tal vez, para ver si hay algo de valor a bordo de este buque?" Odo sugerido.

Quark tan sólo se encogieron de hombros y lentamente comenzó a caminar lejos.

"Espere un segundo", dijo Odo. "Debe ponerse a trabajar para ayudar a Bashir, no debes?"

mientras hace su mejor para no parecer molesto, Quark entró en el barco. Un segundo más tarde, los otros oyeron sus gritos. Inmediatamente, Sisko y sus compañeros entraron en la nave, dispuesta a luchar. Vieron, en el espacio de luz tenue, Quark en el terreno del apretamiento de su oído y el Doctor Bashir recluidos en un estrangulamiento por un adolescente caucásicos con pelo castaño.

"¿Dónde estamos?", preguntó.


End file.
